


tag, you're it

by bluesxrgent



Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, also idriss x yann supremacy starts now, gay idiocy at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: tumblr prompt: best friends!elu and the gang go laser tagging, one of them pushes the other into a corner and kisses the other, then he shoots him and walks away
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394650
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	tag, you're it

When Lucas had asked Eliott to come laser tagging with the gang, of course he said yes. Lucas had been his best friend since they met one fateful night during Lucas’ first year at university when they’d both accidentally found themselves locked in the library after hours. They’d stayed up all night together, and had come out of it like they’d known one another their whole life. And so, somehow, their friend groups merged into one, and now Eliott can’t go more than a day without seeing Lucas. Not that it’s a bad thing— Eliott really loves it, he does, it’s just a bit… difficult at the moment.

The thing is, he’s recently realized that he’s very much in love with Lucas. He probably has been since that night at the library, but he’s known for falling in love with every little thing, with life itself, so he never put much thought to that feeling in his chest, the one that told him that Lucas is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, and that he’s so lucky to have such an amazing person in his life. Then came Idriss, who said it so blatantly to him one night, like everyone knew, and he suddenly had to reevaluate the last three years of his life. 

In Idriss’ defense, he hadn’t honestly thought Eliott was that oblivious to his own feelings, and Eliott hadn’t honestly thought he was so oblivious to his own feelings either. So see, when Lucas tells him to jump, he doesn’t even have to say how high, he just  _ knows _ , and it’s killing him inside, because to Lucas this is just who he’s always been, and he’s too afraid to come clean about his feelings. 

Laser tag is good, though, no time to talk. Just blinking lights and laser guns and cheesy pop music. The perfect atmosphere for a group of friends.  _ Just  _ friends. Well, except for Imane and Sofiane, and Manon and Daphné, Emma and Alex, and, most surprisingly, Idriss and Yann. Eliott can confidently say that none of them saw that one coming, and he and Lucas had both commiserated about how the objects of their sexual awakening just  _ had  _ to fall in love with each other. Typical. 

But Basile, Arthur, and Alexia are still single, so at least there’s that. As are he and Lucas, of course, though not for lack of options. It seems like Lucas is turning down a new date every other week. Eliott tries to encourage him to test the waters with new guys, but his lack of enthusiasm must be showing, because he always feels like Lucas is upset with him after those conversations. As for himself, he’s maintained the line that he’s happy being single, and strangely no one has questioned it all that much. It’s about the little victories, he supposes. 

Idriss keeps eyeing him as they enter the room to fit themselves into their vests before the game starts, and ok,  _ maybe _ , he’s been completely zoned out staring at Lucas for the last five minutes, but he’s only human. Eliott shoots what he hopes is a contemptuous look Idriss’ way, but Idriss just laughs and turns to say something to Yann. 

“Hey, um, could you help me with this?” Lucas’ voice snaps him out of his reverie. Lucas is standing in front of him, struggling with his vest, and his eyes are so damn blue. Eliott doesn’t dare look lower, to his lips, because he might not survive if he does. 

“Of course,” he responds with a smile, and Lucas smiles in relief as well. There goes the not looking at Lucas’ lips plan. Thankfully, it’s not a problem too long, because Lucas turns around promptly and tries to shift his vest so Eliott can work on it. Eliott is very aware of how close they are while he clips it into place, and he’s very aware of Idriss and Sofiane laughing in his periphery. He’s probably going to kill them. 

Emma whoops, just as Eliott has clipped together the last section of Lucas’ vest. “Are we ready to do this?” She lifts her gun in the air with flourish, pretending to shoot Arthur in the chest. He mimes being wounded, and takes his hearing aids out in the process. Eliott watches Lucas roll his eyes fondly at his friends, hint of a smile on his face. 

He catches Eliott looking. “What?”

“What?” Eliott says back. 

Lucas wrinkles his eyebrows adorably. “Ok, weirdo. I hope you know I’m gonna kick your ass in there.”

“We might end up on the same team!” Eliott argues. Lucas bites his lips, hiding a laugh, and points to Eliott’s chest. It’s lit up yellow, and Lucas’ is lit up blue. Oh. 

He tries to recover. “Well, you can’t blame me for not noticing. I mean, it’s right in front of your face, but I have to look so far down to see all the way to your chest.”

A laugh bubbles out of Lucas like he can’t help it. He shoves Eliott with his gun. “You asshole.”

“I’m just stating facts…” Eliott trails off, lips curling into an involuntary smile. No one makes him feel like Lucas does. No one ever has, really. 

“Oh I’m  _ so _ going to kick your ass now, Demaury. This shit just got real.” With that, Lucas winks and runs after the rest of their friends into the laser tag arena, and Eliott has to remember that he has functioning legs to follow. 

Things go ok for a while, Eliott doesn’t even see Lucas. The place they chose for this excursion is huge, it has two levels to it, and it’s easy to stay out of the way. He prefers that, to be honest. He’s not the best at laser tag, he finds it more productive to hide while everyone else does the running and shooting and whatnot. 

He and Idriss cover one another for a little bit, trying to find people to pick off as a team. They get Emma and Daphné, but Baz gets Idriss, so Eliott flees before he can get shot too. Alexia ends up finding him and shooting him, which only happened because he forgot they were on different teams, but she seems pleased with herself, so all the more power to her. Mostly, he just gets really good at hiding at a moments notice. Imane passes by him a few times, and he has to fight the urge to breathe, because he knows she has a sixth sense when it comes to these games. 

A new song comes on over the loudspeakers, and it’s stupid but it reminds Eliott of Lucas, like so many things do. The first time they ever hung out, after the accidental library hang out, Lucas had played this song, because he’d said his ears needed to be cleansed after Eliott had blasted dubstep. Nowadays, Lucas listens to dubstep with him all the time without complaining, but Eliott is too nice to rub it in his face. Mostly he just likes that Lucas has grown to like this part of him too, like so many other parts he’d been so scared of Lucas seeing for a long time. 

Without realizing it, he’s started dancing a bit in place to the song, and maybe if one of his friends sees him it will be a little embarrassing, but it  _ is  _ a really great song. 

“It’s one of those ones in those coming of age movies, you know,” Lucas had said at the time, unaware how deep Eliott’s passion for film went, “When the two romantic leads finally get together and they ride off into the sunset together or whatever, fade to black. It’s an epic kiss song, you know?”

Eliott may have promised himself he’d use this particular song if he ever made any sort of coming of age movie with a big romantic moment at the end, but that’s between him and god. 

Just as he moves from his spot near one of the sides of the room, he feels a hand grab his vest and pull him into the corner, hidden from everybody. He lets his body go willingly, more confused than anything. The timer on the wall says that the game is almost over, and Eliott’s team actually appears to be winning, so he really doesn’t know what this is about. 

He looks back down at the hand on his vest as he’s being pushed up against the corner of the wall, and it’s a hand he knows because he’s stared at it and drawn it many times. Lucas has an oddly wild look on his face, like he’s been injected with a surplus of adrenaline or something, and just as Eliott’s about to ask if everything’s alright he— 

He. 

Oh. 

_ Oh _ .

They’re kissing. Lucas has him pressed up against the wall, and he’s kissing him. After the initial shock wears off, Eliott kisses him back, like he’s been longing to for quite some time. He forgets where he is for a minute, because what does anything matter when Lucas Lallemant is kissing him like the world is going to end? 

Lucas pulls back, and Eliott’s face must be a mix of shock and lust, because he blushes bright red, looking down at his feet before looking back up at Eliott with a neutral expression. He releases his hold on Eliott and takes a few steps backwards.

Eliott opens his mouth to say something— he doesn’t know what, but he’ll figure it out— but Lucas cuts him off by lifting his gun and shooting Eliott in the chest, raising an eyebrow before running away. 

Eliott blinks, then slumps back against the wall. His vest lights up again, signaling that he’s back in the game, but he doesn’t know how he can just go back out there and try to play again after… that. 

He’s totally zoned out when Sofiane finds him, ready to shoot, before realizing Eliott hasn’t made a move towards his own gun or tried to shield himself in any way. Sofiane lowers the gun, eyebrows furrowing.

“You good man…?” he trails off, just as the music stops and the lights come up. He can hear Lucas whooping in the distance, which means that his team probably won. 

Eliott looks at Sofiane, realizing he hasn’t answered. “Um. I, uh…”

It’s the best he can do, and Sofiane checks behind himself numerous times to make sure Eliott is following him out of the arena, even though Eliott himself doesn’t totally register his movements. 

When they reach everyone else, the winners are rubbing it into the losers faces, and Lucas in particular is looking cocky and self assured. Eliott can’t get the taste of him out of his mind. He doesn’t really want to, to be honest, but it’s all too distracting presently. 

Lucas glances his way, and their eyes meet for a brief second before Lucas looks away sharply, smile fading in a way that most people wouldn’t notice, but Eliott does. All at once his world comes crumbling down around him. He didn’t mean it. He’d kissed Eliott to win the game, and he would have done the same with anyone. Here Eliott is losing his mind, in love as ever, and Lucas is avoiding his gaze, frowning when he sees him. 

Idriss pats him on the back, jolting him out of his haze. “You know what this game calls for, right? One word: pizza.”

The rest of the group cheers, and Alexia adds, “Losers are paying, though.”

Manon boos at her, but no one really argues, and they all chat excitedly amongst themselves as they walk down the street. Idriss still has his hand on Eliott’s shoulder, and he keeps them back a few steps from the rest of the group, slowing to a stop once everyone is out of earshot. 

“Are you ok?” Idriss asks. His eyes are full of genuine concern, and Eliott would normally appreciate it, but right now he just wants to be alone with his thoughts. 

Eliott cracks a false smile. “Yeah, you know me, I’m just being a sore loser.”

Idriss snorts. “Yeah, I know you. You’re never a sore loser. You’d probably have shot yourself in that game to make sure Lucas won.”

Eliott must pale considerably, because Idriss’ joking tone trails off, and he narrows his eyes. “Ok, so this has to do with Lucas, then.”

“No…” Eliott argues weakly, without any real conviction. Idriss gives him one of his trademarked  _ don’t even try to bullshit me _ stares, (Imane has it perfected as well, must be a Bakhellal thing), and Eliott caves. 

“He kissed me.”

Idriss’ eyes nearly bug out of his head. “Who kissed you?” he clarifies.

“Lucas.”

“Lucas kissed you.”

“Yes.” 

“And?” Idriss prompts, “Why are you acting like someone kicked a puppy in front of you. Lucas kissed you, dude! He likes you too!”

Eliott sighs. “That’s just it, though. He doesn’t like me, he just did it to get my guard down and win the game. I’m sure he would have done it to anyone, I was just right there.”

Idriss considers this. “What kind of kiss was it?”

“Wha— I don’t know. A kiss.” Eliott’s been trying not to think about it too hard, because if he does he won’t stop.

“Was there tongue?”

“Yes,” Eliott confirms before he can stop himself, and Idriss’ eyes widen even more. 

“ _ Dude _ .”

Eliott waves him off. “I know how it sounds, but it really wasn’t like that. I was the one who initiated the tongue. Or whatever. He won’t even look me in the eye, and he ran away before I could say anything to him about it.”

“You just need to ta—” Idriss is cut off by the sound of footsteps on the concrete. They both look up and see Yann, who looks vaguely suspicious.

“I was wondering where you two got off to. Everything good?” Yann asks. 

“Yes,” Eliott answers, at the same time Idriss says, “No.”

Yann raises his eyebrows, and Eliott shoots Idriss a glare that says  _ he may be your boyfriend but he’s Lucas’ best friend and this is none of his business. _ Idriss responds with a glare that says  _ you’re a fucking dumbass Eliott. _ Yann looks back and forth between the two of them with a crease between his brows. 

When Idriss sighs, Eliott knows that he’s won this round. He also knows that this conversation isn’t over, but he’ll take what he can get. They join Yann and meet the rest of their group at the restaurant, where their rowdy friends have claimed a large table and account for most of the noise coming from inside the restaurant. Idriss and Yann sit together and Eliott realizes the only available seat is next to Lucas. Obviously that’s not happening, so he mumbles an excuse and high tails it to the bathroom, leaning against the door with an exasperated sigh. He catches his reflection in the mirror and grimaces, he looks like a nervous wreck. 

_ Come on, Eliott _ , he urges himself,  _ Be normal about this. It only looks suspicious if you keep acting weird about it _ .

Still, he decides to stay in the bathroom a bit longer, just to give himself some time to breathe. The door handle starts to turn and Eliott jolts with panic, even though he really isn’t doing anything wrong. It’s one thing to have a gay (pan?) crisis in the middle of a public restroom, it’s quite another to have someone walk in mid crisis.

He tries to look casual, opening his mouth to find some sort of excuse, then falters as Lucas walks in, shutting the door behind himself. He still won’t meet Eliott’s eyes. They are silent for a moment that stretches on for miles. Then—

“I’m sorry.”

They both say it at the same time, then look at each other in surprise. Lucas narrows his eyes. “What are you sorry for?”

“What are you sorry for?” Eliott counters, a cowardly move but the only one he has. 

Lucas looks down at his feet. “I shouldn’t have done that, during the game. Kissed you.”

Just when Eliott thought the knife of rejection couldn’t sink deeper into his heart. He’s only barely able to murmur his next words through the internal wreckage. “Why did you?” 

Lucas obviously isn’t expecting the question, and he won’t look up from the floor. He mumbles something under his breath that Eliott can’t hear. 

“Lucas,” he says, softly, gently, his love on the tip of his tongue. Lucas must hear it, because he looks up and into Eliott’s eyes at long last.

“Because I couldn’t help it!” Lucas exclaims, voice cracking at the end. He looks a little bit like he wants to crawl into a hole, but he doesn’t flinch from Eliott’s gaze. He runs a hand through his hair in a way that looks frustrated but Eliott knows is actually nervous. “I couldn’t help it.”

“What do you mean?” Eliott asks, because he has to make sure his heart hasn’t started beating again for no reason. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

Lucas groans. “How could you not? It’s not like I’m subtle about it.”

“Lucas I need you to be very clear with me because my heart’s going to explode either way and I’m hoping it explodes in the way that will make me happier than I’ve ever been,” Eliott says breathlessly. The room feels so still.

Lucas looks uncomfortable, that much is clear, but he sighs regardless. “I kissed you because I like you, Eliott. Might even love you.”

And explode Eliott does, like a supernova. He feels the whole universe swirling around inside him. He’s too busy being happy that he doesn’t notice Lucas has closed himself off again. “Eliott say something, please,” he whispers. 

But what’s the point of words, when Lucas likes him (might even love him) and he’s allowed to kiss him whenever he wants now? So he does, surging forward with that same explosive energy inside him, bringing Lucas into the fold. It feels so right, so perfect, and the shitty restroom at a pizza parlor feels like the greatest place on earth. 

It’s Lucas who is surprised, this time, and Eliott who pushes him up against the wall. He melts after barely a second, holding Eliott close and kissing him even harder than he had during the game. 

Eliott pulls away, just to look at his face. “I like you too. Might even love you.”

“You’re not just saying that to spare me the embarrassment?” Lucas whispers.

“Spare you the embarrassment? I thought that you caught on to my massive crush and kissed me to win the game, and then I was the one making it weird, because I kissed you back, and you knew that I liked you,” Eliott confesses, “You couldn’t meet my eyes.”

“Yeah, because I’d just made out with you on impulse and I thought you’d kissed me back out of pity,” Lucas argues with a small smile.

“Why would I kiss you back out of pity?” Eliott asks with a disbelieving laugh.

Lucas shrugs, blushing furiously. “I don’t know! You’re just… so nice!”

“I can’t tell if you mean that as a compliment or not.”

Lucas shoves his chest without any real force. “Shut up. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Eliott agrees, brushing an errant strand of hair from Lucas’ eyes, “I do.” 

Lucas leans in again, but Eliott keeps his lips just out of reach, taking in the way Lucas’ eyes are hooded in desire, how there’s a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. It’s intoxicating in a way that Eliott knows he won’t be able to live without once he accepts it. But then, some things are worth it, and this is one of those things. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?” he whispers, barely a centimeter from Lucas’ lips. 

Lucas breaks into a full grin before crashing into him, teeth and all, but it’s perfect. It’s one of those moments you see in the movies. Eliott decides then and there that he’s going to make a movie about them. Mostly about Lucas, but he’s a part of Lucas now, he hopes, and he wants to share that with whoever will listen. 

“Yann’s going to have a field day with this one,” Lucas groans when they pull apart. 

Eliott snorts. “Idriss too. He was this close from spilling the beans to you, because I wouldn’t get off my ass and do something about it.” Eliott holds his fingers barely an inch apart.

“Yeah, Yann’s kind of the reason I went all ‘kiss bandit’ during laser tag. He put the idea in my head, he said it was a joke, but then I couldn’t stop thinking about it and how hot it would be and then I sort of blacked out and poof.” Lucas’ face is bright red and it’s adorable.

“Poof,” Eliott repeats. “Yann Cazas, our unsung hero.”

Lucas shakes his head. “I wouldn’t say unsung. He’s gonna rub this in our faces as long as we live.”

“Eh, not such a bad deal, as long as we’re together,” Eliott says before he can stop himself. 

“Together?” Lucas blinks at him with those ocean blue eyes like he can’t quite believe it.

Eliott could back down, turn it into a joke or brush it off, but he decides that he doesn’t want to. “Yeah, together.” He slips his hand into Lucas’ hand. “Ever since I met you you’re the only one that matters.”

Lucas’ eyes go wide but before he can say or do anything one of the bathroom stalls opens. Eliott and Lucas blink at each other, a healthy mix of surprise and embarrassment. How could they have not checked the stalls?

It’s only Basile, but he looks nearly as uncomfortable as they do. “I was gonna wait it out, but you two don’t seem like you’re gonna be done with this anytime soon, and I figure this is my only out before I’m scarred for life. I don’t need to know what either of you sound like when you have sex.”

“Baz!” Lucas exclaims, but Eliott just laughs. In all truth, he hadn’t intended to go  _ that _ far in a public restroom, but he appreciates Basile’s candor.

Basile raises his hands in surrender. “Happy for you though. I’ve been team elu since day one.”

Lucas rolls his eyes, but he holds Eliott’s hand tighter. “First of all, I hate that you just called us elu, oh my god, are you twelve? Second of all get out before I defile my boyfriend in front of you to make a point! And no blabbing while you’re out there!”

“Alright, alright, jesus,” Basile concedes, hands still in the air. “For what it’s worth, you scored big time Lulu, I’d bang Eliott first of all you homies.”

“Ugh! Out!” Lucas pushes him and slams the door behind Basile, putting his head in his hands.

“Soooo… boyfriend, huh?” Eliott teases.

“Of course that’s all you got out of that.”

“I like it,” Eliott says, “Lucas Lallemant is my  _ boyfriend _ .”

Lucas rolls his eyes again, punctuated with a soft smile that Eliott really can never get enough of. He’s not sure he’ll ever be used to having that smile directed his way. 

“Come on,” Lucas says, pulling back to grab Eliott’s hand, “I don’t trust Baz to keep his mouth shut for more than two minutes.”

Eliott nods. “That’s probably wise.”

Lucas leans in for one more kiss before he opens the door, and Eliott melts again. If only Eliott from a few hours ago could see him now. 

In an unsurprising turn of events, everyone knows by the time they make their way back to the table, but Eliott can’t find it in himself to care all that much. From the beaming grin on Lucas’ face, he thinks Lucas feels the same way. Neither of them miss the money exchanging hands between Idriss and Yann, but Eliott mostly finds it amusing.

He has Lucas now, in every way, and that’s all that has ever really mattered anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading !! hope u enjoyed this lil fluffy idiots in love oneshot <33
> 
> find me on tumblr - kieunora


End file.
